


Sangre y balas

by Alanna_Darkfeather



Series: Vampiros y demonios [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demons, Hybrids, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Darkfeather/pseuds/Alanna_Darkfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tratando de huir de la tortura que supone ir de compras con Trish y Lady, Dante acepta el encargo de proteger la Academia Cross.</p><p>Allí conocerá al hijo adoptivo de su cliente, un atractivo vampiro que cambiará su vida por completo.</p><p>Además, ¿quién ha oido hablar de un vampiro que se rige por el ciclo de apareamiento de los demonios?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre y balas

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: este one-shot contiene LEMON así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Normal- diálogos.  
> \- “Cursiva”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Negrita”- demonio hablando.  
> o0o0o0o => inicio/fin del lemon.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Esa mañana había resultado ser increíblemente tranquila, lo que la hacía extremadamente aburrida para Dante, quien estaba que se subía por las paredes a causa de la ansiedad.

Hacía poco más de dos semanas que no recibía ningún encargo, y aunque en un principio se lo tomó como unas pequeñas vacaciones, estaba empezando a inquietarse por la falta de actividad por parte de los demonios.

A pesar de la falta de trabajo, en esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era no tener una excusa para salir de la ciudad antes de que Trish y Lady terminaran lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo (si era sincero, no les había hecho mucho caso; estaba mucho más interesado en su helado de fresa), y le obligasen a llevar sus bolsas como si fuera un burro de carga; las dichosas mujeres siempre salían de compras tras completar un encargo especialmente provechoso.

Dante se estremeció ante la idea, la última vez que las acompañó terminó siendo usado (contra su voluntad) como lienzo para maquillaje. No sólo le costó horas deshacerse de todos los potingues, sino que terminó siendo el blanco de todas las bromas de Nero y Patty (1).

No quería ni pensar en cómo terminarían las cosas esta vez si seguía allí cuando las dos locas llegasen. Su único consuelo era que el mocoso estaba de visita en Fortuna y la niña de excursión.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez y se resignó a que terminaría siendo el conejillo de indias de ambas mujeres, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Asegurándose que era demasiado pronto para que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, abrió para ver quien llamaba y, para su alivio, se encontró con un hombre joven de largo cabello rubio cenizo, afilados ojos ambarinos y cubierto con una gabardina de cuero oscura (2).

\- ¿Es aquí donde puedo encontrar a un cazador de demonios?- el desconocido preguntó con voz seria, y Dante pudo notar una leve nota de ansiedad en su tono.

\- Lo tiene en frente; Dante a su servicio, ¿y usted es… (3)?- ante la mención de su nombre, los ojos del otro hombre parecieron iluminarse en reconocimiento.

\- Kaien Cross- se presentó su (posible) cliente.

El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de dónde lo había oído. Con la esperanza de haber conseguido su excusa, dejó pasar al rubio y, mientras cerraba la puerta, se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes: la espada que el extraño llevaba a la espalda.

El arma no era tan grande como _Rebellion_ (4), pero su tamaño no era nada despreciable, y el aura que tanto el arma como su dueño desprendían le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Una vez sentados, Cross decidió ir directo al grano.

\- Necesito ayuda para detener los ataques de demonios a mi escuela, y un conocido me recomendó venir aquí.

\- _“Menuda escuela debe ser para que uno de sus profesores tenga que ir armado.”_ ¿Está seguro de que no hay nada que pueda atraerles? ¿Y de qué cantidad y frecuencia de ataques estamos hablando?- algo le decía que esto estaba relacionado con la escasez de ataques de las últimas semanas.

\- No sé que pueda haber en la academia que interese a los demonios, o si hay alguien detrás de ellos; pero las cosas no pueden seguir así. Los ataques son casi a diario y en grupos de veinte o treinta- respondió algo reluctante, lo que aumentó las sospechas del cambion (5). Algo serio estaba ocurriendo- lo extraño es que sólo atacan la academia; en la ciudad no ha ocurrido nada raro.

\- Entonces estamos hablando de un encargo a tiempo completo, ¿me equivoco? _“Aquí hay más de lo que me está contando”_ \- Dante se estaba impacientando, pues no le gustaba andarse con rodeos y era de los que disparaban primero y preguntaban después.

\- No, pero cualquier gasto y el lugar donde se hospedará corren de mi cuenta; el dinero no es problema. ¿Le parece correcto?- extendió una de sus manos para sellar el trato.

\- Me cuenta todo lo que está escondiendo, y su colegio tiene un nuevo guardián- le contestó él mientras le tomaba la mano.

El rubio sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó, lo que sorprendió al cazademonios. No esperaba que se tomase con buen humor el que le hubiese descubierto.

\- No era mi intención mentir, ni esconder nada, Dante. Mas la información que tengo es confidencial y necesitaba que aceptaras el trabajo antes de darte los detalles- volvió a sonreír ante la expresión satisfecha de su “nuevo guardián”- además, no esperaba menos de uno de los hijos de Sparda.

Eso si tomó por sorpresa al cazador, aunque recordó el destello de reconocimiento que pasó por los ojos del otro hombre y entendió el por qué de ello.

\- No sabía que era tan famoso- estaba orgulloso de que su reputación hubiese llegado tan lejos (aunque no tenía ni idea de donde provenía su cliente).

\- ¿Era amigo de mi padre?- la idea de tener frente a sí a alguien que conoció a su padre y no quería acabar con él por una razón u otra le parecía increíble.

\- Algo así, coincidimos en varios encargos y terminamos forjando una extraña amistad- suspiró entristecido, como si estuviese recordando tiempos mejores- pero no he venido aquí para hablar de ello. Si deseas saber más puedo explicártelo en otro momento, ahora me urge que regresemos a la academia.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, y antes de salir le pidió que se acordase de empacar.

\--X--

Media hora más tarde, un mensaje rápido al móvil de Trish y hacer el equipaje apresuradamente, Dante se encontraba en el coche de Kaien.

Según el rubio, llegarían a la academia en unas tres horas (7), luego tenían tiempo suficiente para explicaciones y posibles soluciones a los ataques. Decidiendo que lo mejor era empezar desde el principio, Kaien le preguntó qué sabía sobre vampiros.

\- No mucho- respondió el cambion- usualmente los vampiros y los demonios se evitan unos a otros como la plaga, normalmente cuando los vampiros toman una zona como propia los demonios ni se acercan y viceversa; así que nunca me ha hecho falta saber mucho sobre ellos. 

\- Durante los cinco últimos años, el pueblo junto al que se encuentra la escuela ha estado protegido por un sangre pura, uno de mis alumnos- ante la mirada de Dante, el director decidió especificar- la academia está abierta tanto a humanos como vampiros. Debido a una… por llamarla de alguna forma, guerra civil Kaname Kuran, el sangre pura del que hablaba, se vio obligado a dejar la escuela; y, además, la parte de la academia donde residían los vampiros quedó totalmente destruida…

Dante le interrumpió (sin querer) con sus comentarios.

\- Esa debió de ser una buena pelea.

\- Si, y también la primera batalla en toda la historia en que vampiros y cazavampiros han colaborado en ambos bandos.

Ahora sí que Cross le había dejado sin palabras; un suceso así era casi tan probable como que los demonios empezasen a regalar flores y bombones a los humanos.

\- _“Mmm… parece que los milagros existen después de todo.”_ Espera… ¿cuándo dijiste que empezaron los ataques?

\- Hace unas dos semanas.

\- _“Sabía que tanto tiempo sin actividad demoníaca estaba relacionada con esto.”_ ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Bueno, los vampiros tuvieron que marcharse porque sus dormitorios estaban destruidos y los de los humanos estaban llenos. Decidí empezar con las reformas para que los alumnos pudiesen regresar el curso que viene, y las reparaciones estaban casi terminadas, pero debido a los ataques hemos tenido que suspender las obras.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa, para asegurarse de que iba por el camino correcto, antes de seguir con su historia.

\- Aunque eso no es lo peor de todo- al decir eso su expresión se oscureció y su voz se volvió fría como el hielo- ¡lo peor es que los bastardos parecen estar detrás de mi querido y dulce hijo (8)!

\- ¿Tienes hijos?- preguntó sorprendido; el cazador de vampiros (porque no podía ser otra cosa) dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, casi dándole un infarto a Dante cuando soltó el volante para buscar quien sabe qué cosa en sus bolsillos.

\- ¡Shiiiiii!- le gritó mientras le pasaba una foto y volvía a tomar el volante en sus manos- ¿¡Verdad que son adorables!?

En la foto había un par de adolescentes, un chico y una chica. Aunque sólo se la veía bien a ella, pues el joven había escondido su rostro detrás del globo que llevaba la niña. Tras devolver la foto a su dueño, pasó a escuchar el parloteo de su cliente.

\- Esa fue hecha hace tres años, por aquel entonces Zero se negaba a ponerse delante de una cámara… pensándolo bien, sigue sin hacerlo, la única forma de tomarle una foto es hacerlo cuando no está mirando…

\- ¿Cómo se llaman?- cualquier cosa para que no anduviese por las ramas- _“maldición, si me habrá tocado un cliente bipolar…”_

\- Yuki Kuran y Zero Kiryuu.

\- ¿Por qué sus apellidos son di… has dicho Kuran? ¿No se llamaba así el sangre pura? _“Esto se complica cada vez más y más.”_

\- Mmhm… Kaname y Yuki son hermanos, pero era un secreto hasta que se descubrió durante la batalla. Eso no le sentó muy bien a Zero que digamos, después de todo descubrir que tú “hermana pequeña” no sólo es lo que más odias, sino que es la hermana y prometida de tu peor enemigo no es algo que uno desee. Ah… y ambos son adoptados, de ahí los nombres diferentes.

\- Creo que ya me hago una idea de cómo están las cosas. Ahora sí, ¿qué motivos puede tener alguien para querer deshacerse de tu hijo? _“Maldición, eso parecía la trama de una de las telenovelas que tanto le gustan a Lady.”_  

\- Por desgracia, bastantes- suspiró el rubio resignado- por un lado, es el cazador más poderoso que ha nacido en décadas y ya era considerado un genio desde niño; dentro de dos meses, nada más graduarse, se convertirá en el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazavampiros; y por otro lado, fue transformado en vampiro contra su voluntad; por sus venas corre la sangre de tres sangre puras; y es el causante, directa o indirectamente, de la muerte de otros dos sangre puras (9).

\- Veo que por razones no es problema, _“aun no ha cumplido los veinte y seguro que ya tiene casi tantos enemigos como yo.”_

Estuvieron unos quince minutos en silencio cuando el rubio anunció que ya habían llegado; Dante observó lo que sería su hogar hasta nuevo aviso, y lo que vio no le pareció tan mal (para ser una escuela).

\- Las clases terminaron hace una hora, así que llamaré a mi dulce Zero para que te haga de guía- eso no era una mala idea, empezaría su trabajo y de paso conocería al chico que debía proteger (sin mencionar que podría alejarse del director, cuyos cambios de personalidad empezaban a darle mal rollo)- pero antes tengo un favor que pedirte. Te agradecería que no mencionaras nada de lo que te he contado, hay muy pocos alumnos que sepan lo que realmente pasó y preferiría que las cosas siguiesen así.

Eso no sería problema, él no tenía intención de tener más contacto del necesario con mocosos mimados (después de todo era un instituto privado).

\- _“Aunque si hay alguna chica guapa…”_

\- Pensándolo bien, mejor si tampoco hablaras de esto con Zero. La muerte de Ichiru sigue siendo un hecho demasiado doloroso para él.

\- ¿Ichiru? _“Y aquí seguimos con un personaje más para este culebrón lleno de drama”_ \- Dante no pudo evitar suspirar resignado a tener que escuchar hasta el mínimo detalle lo que ocurría en la dichosa academia; aunque reconocía que su curiosidad no ayudaba mucho.

\- Era el hermano gemelo de Zero y murió durante la batalla. Entre eso y que Yuki se marchó con Kaname, mi hijo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo- el cambion no supo cómo responder a eso, pues el tema de gemelos era tabú para el propio Dante.

Un silencio incomodo se sumió entre ellos mientras el director aparcaba su coche frente a un edificio apartado de los otros, y que Dante supuso era su casa.

Tras bajar, Kaien abrió la puerta principal de la casa y le indicó que le siguiese, mas antes de que pudiesen entrar un grito desesperado les hizo ponerse en guardia.

\- ¡DIRECTOR CROSS!

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando un bulto vestido de negro se lanzó a los brazos del rubio. Dicho bulto resultó ser una joven castaña de pelo corto, cubierta de sangre casi por completo.

\- ¡Yori-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde te han herido?- el hombre estaba preocupado. Si la joven estaba así de asustada, las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía.

\- ¡Cálmate, Cross! Esa sangre no es humana, huele a demonio y a algo más- trató de calmarle Dante, aunque eso sólo hizo que la chica se pusiera aun más histérica (10).

\- ¡Es la sangre de Kiryuu! ¡Él se… se metió delante del monstruo que intentó atacarme!- Yori no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que caían por su rostro- Kiryuu me envió a buscarle, pero no estaba en su despacho y ya no sabía dónde buscar. ¡Por favor, director, ayúdele! ¡Había unas veinte de esas cosas… Y ÉL ESTÁ SOLO!

\- ¿¡Dónde, Sayori, dónde está Zero!?

\- En los establos…- fue lo único que le dio tiempo a responder antes de que sus fuerzas la abandonasen y se sumiera en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Maldición!

Más rápido de lo que Dante se esperaba, Kaien tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó a algún lugar de la casa. Tan pronto como se fue regresó, cerró la puerta y murmuró algo que el cambion no pudo oír; nada más terminar, sintió un cambio en el ambiente y no tardó en comprender lo que había hecho el otro cazador: una barrera.

\- No aguantará mucho en caso de que lleguen hasta aquí- le informó el rubio mientras se apresuraba a coger su espada- nunca lo hacen, pero al menos nos dará algo de tiempo. Coge lo que necesites y sígueme- y sin más salió corriendo en, lo que Dante supuso, era la dirección de los establos.

No necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces; tan pronto como pudo se colgó a _Rebellion_ a la espalda, se aseguró de llevar a _Ebony_ e _Ivory_ cargadas, y echó a correr siguiendo el aura de Cross.

\--X--

La escena que se encontraron ambos cazadores, no era precisamente lo que esperaban; frente a los establos, un joven cubierto de sangre y heridas mantenía a ralla a tres bestias usando sólo una katana, mientras una docena de monstruosas criaturas estaba atrapada en lo que parecía ser enredaderas llenas de afiladas espinas.

Aunque eso no era lo que más extraño, Dante estaba seguro de que esas plantas no eran normales, porque ¡dónde coño encontraba alguien unas enredaderas capaces de desgarrar la dura piel de un demonio y… espera… ¿plateadas?! 

\- _“Ahora sí que lo he visto todo…”_

\- Zero debe estar más desesperado de lo que pensaba para haber activado la tercera fase de _Bloody Rose_ (11)- susurró Cross, que parecía estar más preocupado que antes. Al ver que Dante iba a preguntar a que se refería, Kaien le hizo callar con un gesto- más tarde. Primero los demonios- empuñando su espada, se lanzó contra el bicho más cercano y lo partió en dos- ¡hagas lo que hagas, intenta no dañar las vides o te atacarán!- y siguió con la siguiente criatura.

A regañadientes accedió a esperar; y aprovechando que sus objetivos estaban siendo inmovilizados, decidió que la forma más rápida de acabar con esto eran sus queridas pistolas gemelas.

Y con una expresión algo macabra, descargó a _Ebony_ e _Ivory_ sobre sus presas.

En pocos minutos, ambos adultos habían terminado con todos los demonios atrapados justo a tiempo para ver como el chico acababa, de un solo golpe, con el último de sus atacantes. Cuando el cadáver cayó al suelo, Dante por fin pudo ver bien al joven.

Su cabello estaba cubierto de sangre y entrañas, por lo que le fue imposible identificar su color; lo mismo pasaba con el resto de su cuerpo, aunque las escasas zonas libres de suciedad dejaban ver una piel pálida como el marfil. El único rasgo que no había podido ocultar la mugre eran sus afilados ojos de un imposible color violeta.

Dante no tenía claro cómo, mas juraría que las enredaderas estaban siendo absorbidas dentro del chico y, ante sus ojos, las plantas comenzaron a cambiar de color. Desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, pasaron a ser de color verde; cuando el color plateado estuvo a punto de desaparecer por completo, lo que parecía ser una pistola se materializó en su mano; aunque imposible, el arma estaba conectada con las enredaderas, pero no pasó mucho antes de que estas se separasen y desapareciesen por completo bajo la piel del joven, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia sobre el arma o su dueño.

\- A buenas horas- se quejó el joven vampiro, usando su espada como apoyo- ya creía que iba a tener que encargarme de todos yo solo…- pero antes de poder terminar, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Zero!

Cross se acercó corriendo a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos. Tras asegurarse de no dañar demasiado las heridas del joven, se giró hacia Dante.

\- ¿Te puedes encargar tú de esto?- hizo un gesto, indicando lo que quedaba de los demonios- si no me ocupo de sus heridas pronto, temo que despierte su sed de sangre.

\- No hay problema- respondió. Viendo como el otro hombre se marchaba, suspiró ante el desagradable trabajo que tenía por delante- _“mejor esto que ir de compras con el par de locas.”_

\--X--

Una hora más tarde, el cambion esperaba en la sala de estar de la residencia del director a que Cross terminase de atender (o, mejor dicho, incordiar) a su hijo.

Dante trataba de descubrir el porqué de los ataques hacia el chico, pues mientras se deshacía del resultado de la pelea había quedado claro (al menos para él) que los demonios actuaban solos. No había rastro de vampiros, ya que si fuese así Cross y el chico no se habrían molestado en buscar la ayuda de un cazador de demonios. Y era improbable que se tratase de cazavampiros, ya que los demonios veían a los humanos como seres inferiores y/o comida.

Casos como su nacimiento y el de Nero eran realmente extraños; mezclar líneas de sangre con humanos era prácticamente una aberración.

\- _“Para ser dos razas que no pueden ni estar en la misma zona, su opinión sobre humanos y mestizos es bizarramente parecida…”_

Aunque eso era lo de menos. Teniendo en cuenta sus deducciones, la pregunta era: ¿qué tenía el chico de especial que atraía a los demonios? Dante estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con que Kiryuu fuese un vampiro o su rango entre los cazadores. Y de nuevo la misma cuestión, ¿por qué? Normalmente, a menos que hubiese una razón concreta, las bestias se dedicaban a destruir todo lo que encontrasen a su paso.

Tanto pensar y deducir empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. No es que Dante fuese estúpido (aunque las brujas y el mocoso dijesen lo contrario), más bien que prefería cargarse a los bichos antes de saber el por qué de sus acciones. Pero parecía que en este caso su “plan maestro” no iba a servir de mucho, ya que, según Kaien, no importaba a cuantos te cargases ellos seguían a pareciendo.

Así que debían averiguar que hacía que el chico fuese un imán de demonios antes de que la academia quedase infestada.

\- _“Ni las cucarachas son tan persistentes”_ \- suspiró resignado ante la idea de más jaquecas- _“si es que no es bueno pensar tanto (12).”_

  El sonido de la puerta le distrajo, se giró para ver quién era y terminó encontrándose con la imagen más escalofriante que había visto en mucho tiempo: Cross tarareando y bailando como un loco, llevando el delantal rosa con ositos amarillos más hortera y chillón que uno podía encontrarse (13).

\- _“¡Mis ojos! ¡Ahora voy a tener que frotármelos con lejía para borrar esa… monstruosidad!”_ \- Dante dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa con la esperanza de  causarse amnesia, o por lo menos quedar inconsciente.

\- Kyaaa… parece que a Dan-Dan le gusta mi delantal- ahora el idiota, porque no había otra forma de describirle, daba vueltas como si tratase de mostrar todos los ángulos de su horrible vestimenta- este fue el regalo que mi querida y dulce Yuki me mandó estas navidades; ¿verdad que es la cosa más adorable que has visto?- e ignorando la mirada de horror del más joven, siguió metido en su mundo.

Tan metidos estaban en lo que hacían (uno tratando de romperse la cabeza y el otro soltando chorradas a diestra y siniestra), que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la puerta había vuelto a abrirse y que un aura siniestra acababa de llenar la habitación.

No fue hasta que oyó el sonido de un golpe seco y el chillido de dolor del director, que Dante dejó de intentar causarse trauma cerebral, y levantó la cabeza para dar las gracias a quien fuese que había hecho callar al loco de Cross.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías de una vez y quítate esa abominación de encima antes de que alguien se quede ciego por tu culpa! ¿¡Cómo demonios puedes llevar esa cosa sin morirte de vergüenza!?

Reconociendo la voz del joven, Dante se dedicó a observar la extraña escena que Zero y Kaien estaban montando, sólo para quedar sorprendido ante la apariencia del chico.

Zero Kiryuu tenía la complexión física que compartían todos los vampiros: esbelta y elegante; pero era su coloración lo que había llamado la atención del cambion, los ojos del joven eran de un cristalino violeta, que nunca había visto antes en nadie, y que atraían la atención incluso estando medio escondidos bajo la mata de brillantes cabellos plateados que enmarcaban su rostro. Su piel era aun más pálida que lo que era común entre vampiros y sin imperfecciones, lo que hacía resaltar aun más el tatuaje carmesí que marcaba su cuello y los piercings que adornaban sus orejas.

Si no fuese porque le estaba viendo discutir con el director, Dante hubiese jurado que el chico era una estatua, pues su rostro estaba vacío de cualquier expresión y su voz sonaba monótona (14).

\- _“Lástima que no sea una mujer, un rostro como ese debe ser una visión increíble en medio de un orgasmo…”_

 El sonido de un golpe seco sacó a ambos cazavampiros de su discusión, poniéndose alerta en caso de un ataque, buscaron el origen del ruido para encontrarse con que Dante se había caído de la silla y se había golpeado la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa, lo que parecía haberle dejado un poco desorientado.

\- _“¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡De dónde ha salido eso!?”_ \- a pesar de tener a un Kaien histérico preguntando si se encontraba bien, Dante estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos para hacerle caso- _“¡Esto es culpa del par de arpías! No sólo me obligan a ir con ellas de compras, sino también a escucharlas hablando de cosas de mujeres.”_ \- se estremeció sólo de recordar algunas de las conversaciones de que había sido testigo- _“hay sólo tantas cosas que un hombre quiere saber sobre mujeres (15).”_

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de… si tan preocupado estás, director, ayúdale a levantarse!- pero antes de que el rubio respondiese, Zero ya había agarrado a Dante de un brazo y le levantó de un tirón.

La acción tomó por sorpresa a Dante, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y terminasen los dos en el suelo con el cambion encima del vampiro. A pesar de haber sido un accidente, ambos habían quedado en una posición bastante sugestiva y fue entonces cuando Dante fue asaltado por el aroma más increíble que había olido jamás, aunque había algo en él que le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

Sorprendentemente, y no con cierto temor, Dante sintió su lado demoniaco despertar, amenazando con forzar la transición de “humano” a “demonio” (16). Trató de controlar sus instintos desesperadamente, buscando el origen de lo que fuese que estaba volviendo loca a su parte no humana, y en su frenética búsqueda por fin reconoció aquello que le estaba descontrolando.

Como si le hubiesen electrocutado, y a pesar de ir en contra de lo que su sangre de demonio le pedía a gritos, Dante se apartó de Zero de un salto. Y aunque tenía ambas manos cubriendo la parte baja de su rostro, los dos cazadores pudieron ver los cambios que el despertar de sus instintos estaba causando en él; sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente amarillos, sus dedos ahora terminaban en afiladas garras, la piel estaba a medio camino de volverse oscura, y ambos estaban seguros que bajo sus manos los dientes se parecían más a los de un depredador que a los de un ser humano.

\- ¿¡Dante, te encuentras bien!?- gritó Kaien, preocupado por el extraño comportamiento del peliblanco. El rubio trató de acercarse, pero el cambion negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para indicar que le dieran un poco de tiempo.

\- ¿¡Qué diantres, director!? ¿A quién demonios se te ha ocurrido traer? ¿Es que no es bastante con que esas cosas vengan aquí cuando les plazca para que encima les invites a entrar?- Zero estaba cabreándose, y el estado en que estaba eso sólo hacia aumentar el número de feromonas que emitía su cuerpo, haciendo que Dante gimiese ante la intensidad del delicioso aroma que rodeaba al hermoso joven.

\- ¡Cross, abre las ventanas!- gruñó el cazador de demonios con voz ronca, aun tratando de controlarse.

La orden les resultó tan fuera de lugar, que le obedecieron sin rechistar mientras su huésped hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos por mantenerse lo más alejado posible del vampiro.

Una vez todas las ventanas y puertas estuvieron abiertas Dante se permitió relajarse, pues el aire de la habitación no paraba de renovarse y aunque el aroma que desprendía el más joven de los tres seguía siendo tentador, ya no estaba tan concentrado, lo que ayudó a calmar sus instintos y recuperar su aspecto humano.

Un silencio incomodo les envolvió, ninguno de los cazavampiros sabía que estaba pasando y el cazador de demonios no tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que acababa de descubrir; así que decidió andarse sin tapujos y ser tan directo como siempre.

\- Ya sé porqué los demonios van a por ti, chico, estás en celo. Esos bastardos quieren tu trasero, literalmente- y tras soltar la bomba, se preparó para la explosión.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron los dos, y esta vez el más joven no pudo esconder la expresión de horror que había causado la sola idea de tener a una horda de bestias infernales tratando de… aparearse con él.

\- No digas locuras, Dante. Los vampiros no entran en celo- el director trató de apaciguar a su hijo adoptivo y a sí mismo con esas palabras, pero sólo consiguió que Zero se enfadase con él por mencionar su vampirismo.

\- Pero los demonios sí. El chico apesta a feromonas y si no me había dado cuenta antes era porque su olor estaba camuflado por toda la sangre que llevaba encima. Ahora que te has deshecho de la mugre, el aroma que desprendes es tan potente que sería menos peligroso si llevaras un cartel gigante colgado a la espalda diciendo “jódeme”- se detuvo un momento, como tratando de comprender algo- pero la cuestión no es esa, ¿puede alguien explicarme cómo es que alguien que se supone fue humano antes de ser transformado en vampiro está siendo afectado por el ciclo de apareamiento demoníaco?

\- Eso es imposible, los Kiryuu han sido siempre cazadores; humanos sin ningún rastro de sangre de demonio u otra criatura, ¿verdad que tengo razón, Zero?- Kaien se giró esperando ver al joven montando una escena porque estaban insinuando que su familia estaba llena de bichos como los que llevaban atacando la academia desde hacía dos semanas.

El pobre estaba a punto de llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, pues la expresión del joven decía todo lo contrario.

\- Mi abuelo nunca conoció a su padre, ni siquiera su nombre, así que tomó el apellido de su madre: Kiryuu- Zero dudaba en si debía airear o no los trapos sucios de su familia.

\- ¡Ya me acuerdo!- saltó Cross sorprendido de haber olvidado algo así- fue realmente un escándalo, pues en aquella época estaba muy mal visto el tener hijos fuera del matrimonio; pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que cuando le pregunté al padre de tu bisabuela por qué no había desheredado a su hija, tal como era costumbre en esos casos, él sólo me sonrió tristemente y me dijo que ella y su nieto sólo eran las victimas y si debía de culpar a alguien era al bastardo que la había dejado embarazada. Así que, pensando que alguien la había violado, no pregunté nada más y prometí no contarle a nadie lo que me había dicho.

\- ¿No eres demasiado joven para haber conocido a ese tipo?- cuestionó Dante, habiendo olvidado que el cazador rubio conoció a su padre antes de que él y Vergil (18) nacieran.

\- Aunque no lo parezca, el idiota este hace tiempo que pasó de los doscientos.

\- ¡ZERO!- gritó escandalizado el director- ¡no está bien revelar la edad de una dama! 

El comentario le ganó otro golpe por parte de su “dulce y adorable hijo”, además de un sermón sobre dejar de hacer estupideces cuando hablaban de algo serio.

\- Ejem…- carraspeó el cambion- edad a parte, creo que aun tienes más que contarnos, chico. Y mejor lo cuentas todo; no te conviene mucho el decir mentiras, después de todo si no hablas no podremos espantar a los moscones gigantes que te persiguen.

\- Lo que ocurrió no fue exactamente una violación- suspiró resignado ante la idea de revelar la parte de su herencia que nadie fuera de su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, conocía- tras completar una misión, en la que había resultado herida, mi bisabuela fue rescatada por un hombre que trató de curarla, pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves para tratarlas sin ayuda. Aunque consiguió detener el flujo de sangre y que ella siguiera consciente, si no hacía algo diferente ella no pasaría de esa noche. Así que aprovechando que estaba despierta le pidió permiso para poder usar todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para salvarla, y ella aceptó.

\- ¿Qué clase de demonio era? No hay muchos que puedan curar, y menos que se dignen a ayudar a un humano- Dante estaba interesándose más de lo que esperaba en la historia del joven, curioso por saber qué clase de criatura era el hijo adoptivo de su cliente.

\- Íncubo, mi bisabuelo era un íncubo.

\- Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco, y siendo quien más sabía de demonios, intuía que las cosas no acabaron demasiado bien para la pareja.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué importa tanto la clase de demonio que dejó embarazada a Setsuna (19)?- el director estaba totalmente perdido en cuanto a temas de demonios se refería; por algo había ido en busca de ayuda, ya que su especialidad eran los vampiros.

\- Mucho. Conociendo que clase de demonio era, sabremos que va a pasarle a tu hijo- Dante no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al imaginar la cara que pondría el chico cuando se enterase de los cambios que sufriría su cuerpo una vez pasase su cumpleaños (20).

Cross asintió para indicar que entendía, y se giró hacia Zero, como para indicarle que podía seguir con su relato. Al joven vampiro no parecía hacerle mucha gracia el tener que revelar su historia, lo que lo hacía todo aun más entretenido para el hombre vestido de rojo, pero aun así empezó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Ella nunca le contó a nadie que pasó después de aceptar, sólo que su hijo fue concebido durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Estuvieron juntos durante un mes, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que ella se enamorase de su salvador- se detuvo un momento tratando de recordar todo lo que su padre les contó a él y a su hermano cuando eran niños- las cosas cayeron en picado cuando el padre de ella los encontró. Creyendo que el demonio la tenía prisionera, buscó a alguien que pudiera realizar exorcismos y junto a esa persona le desterraron de vuelta al infierno, sellando su poder para que no pudiese regresar a este mundo.

Dante no pudo reprimir el bufido de incredulidad ante lo que el chico contaba: el íncubo salvaba a su amante y terminaba indefenso en el infierno por ello, le condenaron a una muerte segura por hacer una buena obra. Ya decían que el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones. Definitivamente la vida daba asco.

\- Setsuna nunca perdonó a su padre, y aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con que ella se quedase con el bebé, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a su nieto, ya que su hija había jurado no dejar que otro hombre que no fuese su amado la tocase y si algo le pasaba al niño los Kiryuu morirían con ella.

\- Me extraña mucho que el viejo aceptase quedarse con el niño así porque sí, siendo que este no sería del todo humano. Aunque lo que sí es seguro es que adoraba a su hija más que a nada en este mundo, y aun más porque ella era lo único que le quedaba de su mujer- sacudió su cabeza tratando de librarse de los malos recuerdos que le traía esa época- La madre de Setsuna perdió la vida en la misma batalla en que tu Clan fue casi exterminado, Zero-rin; si no me equivoco, tu bisabuela y su padre fueron los únicos supervivientes.

El chico sólo asintió, ignorando el odiado sobrenombre que su padre adoptivo le había puesto poco después de acogerle. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las salidas locas del director, que estas ya casi no le hacían enfurecer. Casi siendo la palabra clave (21).

\- Ambos hicieron un trato: él les aceptaba a ambos en la familia, a pesar de que el niño era un bastardo (22), y a cambio ella dejaba que sellasen la sangre demoniaca de mi abuelo- al ver el rostro del de ojos azules, Zero se apresuró a seguir- Su primera reacción fue negarse, pero si no aceptaba la única condición que su padre le había puesto los dos terminarían en la calle y con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Lo que ella más deseaba, aparte de reunirse con su amante, era que el fruto de su amor llegase a ver la luz del Sol, incluso si el precio era la parte que ataba a su hijo al padre que nunca llegaría a conocer.

Dante podía entender el deseo de una madre de proteger a su hijo, pero él mismo era mitad y mitad, y la idea de perder una de ellas era inconcebible. Él no sería quien era sin la sangre de ambas razas fluyendo por sus venas, y aunque muchas veces sus orígenes le causaban más problemas que otra cosa, estaba orgulloso de sus padres por ser quienes eran.

\- No hay mucho más que contar después de eso- continuó hablando el de ojos violeta- mi abuelo creció como un cazador más, aunque su madre se encargó de que supiese la verdad sobre su origen. El secreto fue pasado a mi padre, y después a mi hermano y a mí; pero siempre creímos que el sello era irrompible- por un momento, Dante creyó oír una nota de pánico en la voz de Zero, mas el chico lo ocultó enseguida- ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté… esté en celo?- el decirlo en voz alta había provocado que se sonrojara hasta las orejas- el sello debería de seguir activo.

El rojo en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto aun más apetecible, lo que hizo que el demonio en Dante ronronease de placer y que su deseo por el más joven aumentase. Esto hizo que el dueño de _Rebellion_ se sorprendiese un más; él nunca se había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, no importa lo atractivos que estos fueran. La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que su sangre estaba respondiendo a las señales involuntarias enviadas por Kiryuu (23).

Tratando de no hacer caso a lo que sus instintos le pedían, Dante se dedicó a buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que había planteado el chico.

\- No estoy seguro, pero puede que sea un efecto secundario de tu transformación en vampiro. Las dos razas tratan de evitarse a toda costa, así que sólo puedo suponer que tu sangre de demonio, no importa lo diluida que esté, despertase para balancear el virus tratando de modificar tu ADN- aunque no tenía pruebas, esa explicación le parecía la más plausible- además, el sello fue aplicado a tu abuelo no a ti, luego su potencia es menor que la del original, y lo más seguro es que tanta sangre pura en tus venas ayudase a acelerar el proceso. Si no mal recuerdo, la sangre de vampiro devora todo lo que sea de origen humano a su paso, y eso incluiría el sello.

\- ¿Y eso que supondría para Zero?- Kaien decidió hablar, viendo que su hijo había quedado demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo.

\- Que cuando cumpla los dieciocho, se convertirá en el primer híbrido conocido entre vampiro y demonio.

Zero, no siendo capaz de escuchar nada más, salió de la sala sin molestarse en mantener su velocidad dentro de lo humano, lo que demostraba lo mucho que la conversación le había afectado.

\- Espero que puedas perdonar su actitud. Zero nunca ha podido aceptar del todo el ser un vampiro, y el enterarse de que mañana perderá la poca humanidad que le queda…- Cross decidió dejarlo así; después de todo, no quería que el joven Kiryuu se enfadase con él por revelar más cosas de las que ya le había contado a Dante.

\- Espera un segundo… ¿qué pasará mañana?

\- Mañana Zero cumplirá dieciocho años.

\- ¡Mierda!

Dejando a un sorprendido Kaien en la sala de estar, Dante fue a la habitación de huéspedes del director en busca de su teléfono móvil. Si quería que todos en la escuela sobreviviesen hasta pasado mañana, lo mejor era que se diese prisa, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces marcó el numero de Trish, cruzando los dedos para que ésta le respondiese pronto o iban a tener problemas. Por suerte, la mujer de largos cabellos rubios contestó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Dante? ¿No se supone que tenias un trabajo importante o algo así?- preguntó con actitud socarrona la diablesa.

\- Corta el rollo. Necesito que busques entre mis libros la barrera anti-demonios más potente que puedas encontrar, y hazlo rápido- no llevaban ni cinco minutos hablando, y Dante se estaba impacientando. Realmente no estaba de humor para los juegos de su ex.

\- Vamos, hombre, encima de que eres tu quien me llama para pedirme un favor y me tratas de esta forma- la bruja parecía estar divirtiéndose a costa de la poca paciencia del hombre- Malo, malo, Dante; ¿es esa la forma con la que tratas a quienes necesitas que te ayuden? No creo que…

\- Trish, si no haces lo que te he dicho, cuando de la medianoche un chaval será violado por una horda de demonios. Y eso sin contar con que el resto de los alumnos que viven en la escuela se convertirán en alimento para las bestias; incluso para mí, son demasiados y es posible que se me escapen unos cuantos antes de que pueda acabar con todos- ahora la ansiedad que el cazador sentía podía oírse claramente en su voz.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió durante unos minutos. Cuando empezaba a preocuparse volvió a escuchar la voz de Trish, pero esta vez su tono era serio.

\- Voy de camino a tu oficina- al fondo podía escucharse el ruido de un motor- así que desembucha, ¿en qué lio te has metido esta vez?

Dante suspiró, no había tiempo para historias, más sabia que ella no le daría lo que quería si no hablaba antes. Luego decidió resumirlo todo.

\- Mi cliente me contrató para proteger su escuela y a su hijo adoptivo. Resulta que el chico tiene sangre de demonio y está a punto de cumplir los dieciocho- paró un segundo para ver si ella tenía alguna pregunta, pero parecía que no era necesario- el chaval es parte íncubo, Trish.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Justo lo que yo he dicho al enterarme.

\- Te enviaré lo que encuentre lo más pronto posible. Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que me mandes al chico- y así dio por terminada su conversación.

Dante dejó caer el teléfono en la cama, su frustración aparente en el rostro. Iba a sentarse un rato a esperar la respuesta de su vieja amante, mas fue interrumpido por alguien llamando a su puerta. Se resignó a no poder tener unos minutos para prepararse para esa noche.

\- Dante, ¿qué rayos está pasando?- Cross, que era quien le había interrumpido, volvía a mostrarse tan serio como cuando la chica les había avisado del ataque.

\- Las cosas están peor de lo que te imaginas- el cazador vestido de rojo se apartó para dejarle entrar; cuando ambos estuvieron sentados empezó a explicar lo que ocurría- todos los cambion tienen dos formas: la humana y la demoniaca; los demonios completos también pueden tomar apariencia humana, pero sólo gracias a la ayuda de hechizos. Para nosotros el cambio es algo natural, aunque aparentamos humanos la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto por algunos rasgos- dijo señalando su pelo blanco como la nieve, demasiado incluso para ser considerado albino- nuestra primera transformación ocurre al cumplir los dieciocho, que es más o menos cuando nuestro cuerpo está completamente desarrollado y empezamos a envejecer más lentamente, hasta que paramos de hacerlo en algún punto entre los veinte y los treinta (24).

Paró un momento para ver si Trish le había enviado algo mientras estaba hablando, pero no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo.

\- Hay casos extremos en que la transformación ocurre antes, aunque es poco común. Normalmente esto sería todo por lo que el chico tendría que preocuparse, pero tenía que ser un maldito íncubo- pasó la mano por su cabello como tratando de calmarse- en el caso de los que son parte íncubo o súcubo las cosas se complican; siendo que estas dos clases de demonios se alimentan principalmente de la energía que se desprende durante el sexo, el cambio necesita una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco, lo que hacen que entren en celo un par de semanas antes de la transformación para atraer demonios de los que más tarde van a alimentarse. Y la cosa aun es peor si, como en el caso de tu chico, es un sumiso el que entra en celo…

\- ¿Por qué es distinto?

\- Porque los dominantes tienden a tirarse todo lo que encuentran a su paso, pero aun pueden controlar su libido lo suficiente para deshacerse de aquellos… pretendientes que no les agradan- en este punto decidió que lo mejor era ser lo más crudo posible para que el hombre entendiera lo que se les venía encima- los sumisos no tienen esa opción, una vez toquen las doce sus instintos les harán abrirse de piernas para todo bicho viviente con energía suficiente para soportar el cambio.

El rubio parecía un semáforo pasando del rojo, por la vergüenza al saber lo que Zero terminaría haciendo, al verde, debido a la sola sugerencia de su hijo teniendo relaciones con alguna de esas bestias.

\- Zero…- Kaien se vio incapaz de continuar hablando.

\- No importa lo mucho que se resista o trate de alimentarse de energía humana, la primera vez requiere poder demoníaco y quiera o no, al final terminará ofreciendo su cuerpo al demonio más cercano. Y eso no es lo peor, si el cambio no se realiza Kiryuu puede terminar volviéndose loco del dolor, o incluso morir.

La expresión de puro horror en el rostro del ex-cazador, demostraba lo mucho que le preocupaba el bienestar del joven al que consideraba su hijo. Dante no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que tenía planeado, pero esperaba que no terminase perdiendo la cabeza (o las dos) por ello.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le preguntó desesperado al más joven (25)- Zero ya ha sufrido mucho, y si dejamos que alguna de esas bestias consiga lo que quiere… no puedo ni imaginar lo destrozado que eso le dejaría.

\- Aun hay…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que su móvil estaba sonando. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el aparato y comenzó a leer como si su vida dependiese de ello. Suspiró de alivio al ver qué clase de información le había mandado Trish, pues era justamente lo que necesitaba.

\- Creo que vamos a poder salir de esta, pero voy a necesitar un par de cosas antes- buscó algo con lo que escribir una lista y cuando la terminó se la entregó a su cliente- ¿crees que puedas conseguir esto antes de que anochezca?

Tras echarle un vistazo a lo que había allí escrito Kaien asintió.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu mientras tanto?

\- Asegurarme de que no entren más demonios, y si alguno se me escapa… bueno, creo que _Cerberus_ estará encantado con salir de caza. Hace tiempo que está harto de comida a domicilio- fue la enigmática respuesta que recibió.

\--X--

Sólo faltaban diez minutos para que sonasen las doce, Dante se encontraba frente la puerta donde podía sentir la presencia de Zero y todo estaba listo para la transformación del chico.

Convencer al director de que su idea era lo mejor que tenían para evitarle al chico sufrimiento innecesario había sido lo más agotador de todo, pero al final había hecho entrar al hombre en razón.

Aunque en ese momento Dante dudaba de si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente lo mejor para el chico o para sí mismo, pues gran parte del plan había sido ideada para apaciguar a su propio demonio.

Tratando de calmarse, se puso a repasar todos los puntos plan:

1.- Crear una barrera anti-demonios alrededor de la academia lo bastante potente para aguantar en pie, por lo menos, dos días.

2.- Dejar a _Cerberus_ , en su forma original, patrullando el exterior de la barrera para que se deshiciese de cualquier demonio que tratase de crear problemas.

3.- Trasladar a Zero la habitación subterránea (26) que había en la escuela (era mejor no pensar para que la usaban los chupasangres).

4.- Convencer a Kaien para que se fuese a dormir y le dejase “hacerse cargo” de Zero.

Lo último había sido lo más difícil de todo, el “vampiro sin colmillos” le había amenazado en demostrarle por qué le llamaban así si le hacía daño a su hijo. Dante realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un padre sobreprotector, ya bastantes problemas tendría cuando el chico saliese del trance inducido por sus instintos y recordase lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Suspirando una vez más para calmarse, el cambion abrió la puerta justo en el momento que sonaba la primera campanada.

Al entrar, su mirada se dirigió directamente a la amplia cama con dosel donde Zero se retorcía de dolor. Por recomendación de Dante, y a regañadientes, el chico sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón de dormir holgado. Al sonar la última campanada, un grito inhumano brotó de la garganta del joven.

La transformación había empezado.

Con movimientos rápidos el hijo de Sparda se deshizo de su inseparable gabardina roja, para seguir con el resto de su ropa, hasta quedarse sólo con sus ajustados pantalones de cuero del color que tanto le gustaba usar (27).

Se acercó a la cama, y por cada paso que daba iba liberando poco a poco su poder demoníaco, dejando que sus instintos le guiasen; a pesar de no ser un novato de las artes del sexo, sí que sería su primera vez con un hombre.

Kiryuu parecía calmarse a medida que más energía llenaba la habitación, siendo absorbida por su cuerpo; pero no era suficiente, algo en su interior le pedía más y que si se dejaba llevar terminaría el dolor. Al principio el joven vampiro estaba confuso, su mente estaba nublada por un dolor mucho peor que el que había tenido que soportar durante los cuatro años que reprimió su sed de sangre; y fue justamente esa memoria la que le hizo sucumbir. Dejándose llevar por la promesa de que todo terminaría pronto, aceptó con los brazos abiertos la calma de la inconsciencia.

Justo en el momento en que Zero aceptó dejarse llevar, Dante posó una de sus manos desnudas sobre la espalda del joven. En ese instante el cazador de demonios sintió como parte de su energía le era arrebatada, seguido de una luz cegadora que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

La potente luz le dejó aturdido, luego fue incapaz de esquivar el par de manos que le obligaron a tumbarse sobre la mullida cama y sólo reaccionó cuando sintió el peso de su acompañante sobre su estómago y el par de piernas aprisionando su cintura.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen más erótica y tentadora que había visto en mucho tiempo.

La transformación de Zero estaba completa: su inusual cabello plateado había crecido hasta llegar a sus caderas, enmarcando su rostro en mechones desiguales; sus rasgados ojos violetas ahora tenían un brillo irreal y las pupilas parecidas a las de un gato; sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban ver los dos pares de afilados colmillos; los cambios más destacables eran las marcas, del mismo color que sus ojos, en el lado derecho de su cara, torso y en la muñeca izquierda, y el nuevo par de alas de un morado tan oscuro que parecía negro con diseños de vides espinosas en un tono gris metálico más oscuro que su pelo (28).

o0o0o0o

Todo en el chico gritaba sexo, y el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas tampoco ayudaba a calmar la erección que la sola visión del renacido íncubo había despertado. Antes de que Dante pudiese hacer algo para remediar su estado, Zero se abalanzó sobre él, capturando sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso.

El mayor no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues tan pronto como esos labios habían llegado, se habían ido. Aunque no tardó mucho en volver a sentirlos sobre su cuerpo, junto con la traviesa lengua del menor.

El joven íncubo había dejado un húmedo rastro desde el cuello de Dante hasta llegar al borde de la única prenda que aun llevaba el de ojos azules, y con una velocidad que le tomó por sorpresa, se encontró completamente desnudo y a merced del chico.

Zero se lamió los labios ante la deliciosa imagen frente a sus ojos; el miembro de Dante se encontraba orgullosamente erguido, y provocaba que el suyo propio se endureciese aun más. El íncubo de ojos violetas se acabaría volviendo loco si no probaba ese caliente pene.

Dante parecía ser incapaz de moverse, pues las caricias del bello joven adorando su cuerpo estaban mandando olas de paralizante placer a todas partes de su anatomía, en especial la que el sensual demonio estaba devorando con sus ojos. Él nunca había sido un amante pasivo, ya que su propia naturaleza como dominante le pedía que sometiese a quienes habían compartido su lecho. Pero en este caso sus instintos le decían que el otro debía tener el control al menos al principio, para así poder acostumbrarse a su nueva naturaleza.

\- **_“Pero sólo la primera vez”_** \- ronroneó su demonio interior- **_“después tenemos hasta mañana para demostrarle a nuestra pareja (29) de que estamos hechos.”_**

Estaba a punto de asentir ante las palabras de su otra mitad, cuando su mente registró lo que su demonio había dicho.

\- _“¿¡Cómo que par…”_ ah…- no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese mismo momento Zero se había metido su miembro entero en la boca y había empezado a succionar.

A pesar de que su olfato le decía que su amante aun era virgen, se notaba que era un demonio sexual, ya que esa lengua era demasiado hábil para un novato normal y corriente. ¡Joder! Es que incluso lo estaba haciendo mejor que muchas de las chicas que trabajaban en _Love Planet_ (30); si el chico no se detenía pronto terminaría por correrse antes de llegar a la mejor parte.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, el cazavampiros dejo lo que estaba haciendo con una última y brusca succión en la punta, que hizo que Dante  gruñese de placer. Sin perder más tiempo, Zero se deshizo de la prenda que aun cubría su parte baja; dejando así su cuerpo al descubierto, y terminó gimiendo al sentir el aire acariciar su húmeda erección.

El mayor se sintió endurecer aun más ante  la belleza del ser sentado a horcajadas sobre él; sus ojos se volvieron completamente amarillos, pues el aroma lleno de feromonas del joven era aun más notable ahora que todo su cuerpo estaba a la vista.

Levantó las manos para posarlas en las piernas del otro, acariciando con deseo la suave piel, sintiendo los fuertes y torneados músculos bajo sus palmas, y subiendo hasta llegar a las angostas caderas del menor. Cuando iba a acariciar el apetecible sexo del peliplata; Zero levantó su cuerpo, apoyó ambas manos en el estomago de su amante y, sin preparación alguna se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Dante, dejando que este llenase su interior por completo.

Ambos gimieron debido a la brusca penetración; uno debido al placentero dolor que la caliente erección había provocado al golpear de lleno su próstata, y el otro porque nunca había sentido algo tan estrecho en su vida. Zero no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a la intromisión, puesto que su cuerpo estaba especialmente diseñado para tales actos carnales, y pronto estuvo moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que el duro miembro en su interior tocase con cada embestida ese punto de sus entrañas que le estaba volviendo loco.

Sin parar de gemir por el placer y deseando aun más, Zero llevó una de sus manos a su propio pene y empezó a masturbarse ante la hambrienta mirada de su amante. Dante no podía más, el ver como el joven híbrido se daba placer a si mismo mientras subía y bajaba sobre la hinchada carne de su compañero de cama, había despertado por completo su parte demoníaca. Y aunque pudo evitar su propia transformación, sus manos volvieron a convertirse en garras y sus dientes pasaron a ser aun más afilados que los del íncubo.

Usando su fuerza sobrehumana, el menor de los hijos de Sparda se quitó a su amante de encima y le obligó a ponerse en cuatro. El de ojos como amatistas gimió lastimeramente ante la pérdida de esa deliciosa erección entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, porque en in movimiento brusco Dante volvió a enterrarse en su interior y volvió a iniciar el delirante vaivén de sus caderas, aunque de una forma más salvaje.

Si Zero siguiese siendo humano, las violentas embestidas hubiesen desgarrado sus entrañas; mas teniendo en cuenta que tanto vampiros como íncubos eran criaturas extremadamente sexuales, el chico sólo podía gritar y gemir de placer ante el trato que su amante le otorgaba, pidiendo sin palabras más y más de ese ardiente placer que les recorría de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Dante, sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca, tomó el miembro de Zero con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al tiempo con sus estocadas; perdió el control sobre sus instintos, y sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, mordió el lado sin tatuar del cuello del menor; marcándolo como suyo, y uniendo sus vidas de forma irreversible.

Esa herida nunca sanaría por completo, dejando ver a cualquiera que posara sus ojos sobre ella que el chico estaba prácticamente casado, pues así era como los demonios marcaban su territorio. Avisando así de que el sumiso ya tenía a un dominante que cuidaría de él y a quien le engendraría herederos (31).

Zero fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, pues el ser marcado añadió al inmenso placer que sentía al ser atacado tanto por dentro como por fuera; y Dante no tardó en seguirle, pues las paredes de ese aterciopelado canal se contrajeron de forma casi asfixiante a su alrededor, provocando que llenase las entrañas de su amante con su cálida semilla.

Eso fue lo último que el cambion pudo recordar con todas sus facultades mentales más o menos intactas, ya que las siguientes veinticuatro horas estuvieron llenas de gruñidos, gemidos y el lascivo sonido de piel golpeando contra piel, dejando a ambos demonios exhaustos pero completamente satisfechos.

o0o0o0o

\--X--

Dante no sabía si ya había amanecido, y sinceramente no le importaba; llevaba ya un par de horas observando a su nuevo amante dormir plácidamente usando su pecho desnudo como cojín.

El chico había recuperado su apariencia humana tras venirse una última vez, y aunque estaba completamente cubierto por el semen de ambos, el mayor no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era Zero y en lo afortunado que había sido en poder ser el primero (y el único si se salía con la suya) en disfrutar del tentador cuerpo del menor.

Suspiró cansado después de tanto tiempo estando activo y debido a la cantidad de energía que el híbrido había absorbido, pero creía que todo había valido la pena ante semejante experiencia. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaría sexo por mucho tiempo, mas una rápida mirada al rostro relajado de su joven amante hizo que su cuerpo le demostrase lo contrario.

Trató de relajarse, pues no creía que ninguno de los dos podría aguantar otra ronda, al menos no sin dormir antes; y cuando ya casi lo había conseguido, algo en el cuello de Zero llamó su atención. Se inclinó un poco para ver que era, y su sangre hirvió en sus venas al reconocer la herida por lo que era.

Intentó recordar cuándo le había marcado. Imágenes de la primera ronda llegaron a su mente y no pudo evitar ronronear de placer al saber que el adolescente que dormía entre sus brazos ahora le pertenecía por completo y aunque el chico tratase de negarlo, sus instintos reconocerían a Dante como su pareja. Para los demonios, ambos podían ser considerados un matrimonio.

\- _“No me molestaría repetir otra ronda con Zero subiendo y bajando sobre mí. Aunque esta vez sin transformarse; ya tengo ganas de oírle gritar mi nombre mientras se corre una y otra vez”_ \- acercó aun más a su pareja a su cuerpo y depositó un casto beso en los rojos e hinchados besos del menor- _“sólo espero que padre e hijo no me maten antes de explicarles lo que significa que Zero sea mi sumiso; aunque puede que la promesa de nietos (32) ponga a Kaien de mi parte”_ \- ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Dante antes de sumirse en ardientes sueños protagonizados por el joven durmiendo junto a él.

** Fin. **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Dios mío, mi primer lemon! Espero que no seáis muy estrictos a la hora de juzgarlo.  
> He batido mi propio record con esta historia, y con los comentarios, aviso que no todos son relevantes para entender la historia, pero os invito a leerlos si queréis reíros un poco.  
> 1.- Me enganché a DMC a través del anime, pero Nero me gusta demasiado como para no mencionarlo aunque sea de pasada.  
> 2.- ¿A quién no le gusta el Kaien-cazador?  
> 3.- Pensad que quiere largarse, así que siendo educado es la forma más rápida de conseguir un trabajo.  
> 4.- Me gustan mas como suenan los nombres en inglés, así que…  
> 5.- Cambion, para quien no lo haya visto nunca, es un palabra que se usa para referirse al fruto de la relación entre un demonio y un humano; y me resulta más cómoda de escribir que “semi-demonio” o “medio-demonio”.  
> 6.- Dante me gusta, pero hay veces que su ego es demasiado incluso para él.  
> 7.- Ey, esto es AU, así que si quiero que estén en la misma zona, pues lo van a estar. Menos líos con la trama.  
> 8.- Ya tardaba en salir el Kaien exagerado de siempre.  
> 9.- Todo lo ocurrido en VK hasta la pelea contra Rido es canon, a partir de ahí es cosa mía.  
> 10.- Se que Yori es bastante más tranquila, pero ¿quién no se asusta al ser atacado por demonios?  
> 11.- Veamos, aprovechando lo que salió en el manga, he creado tres fases para Bloody Rose y las vides de Zero:  
> 1) Cuando las usa por separado.  
> 2) Cuando las plantas están conectadas a la pistola (sale en canon).  
> 3) Cuando Bloody Rose es absorbida por las vides y estas adquieren las propiedades de la pistola.  
> 12.- Awww… pobre Dante.  
> 13.- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.  
> 14.- Zero está depre, así que trata de ocultarlo siendo indiferente.  
> 15.- Esas fueron las palabras de un compañero mío cuando nos encontró a mí y a mi mejor amiga comparando los síntomas de cuando nos bajaba la regla.  
> 16.- Por si acaso, me refiero al Devil Trigger.  
> 17.- En mi historia, los demonios se dividen en dos grandes categorías sin importar de que sexo sean: sumisos y dominantes.  
> 18.- En ningún lugar he encontrado la edad de Dante, así que le he hecho más joven que Cross.  
> 19.- La bisabuela de Zero en este fic.  
> 20.- Me da igual la línea temporal de VK, aquí me conviene que Zero cumpla años seis meses justos después de la marcha de los vampiros, y así será.  
> 21.- Es que las cosas no serian lo mismo sin los berrinches de Kaien y los enfados de Zero.  
> 22.- No tengo nada en contra de gente nacida fuera del matrimonio, porque ese es el caso de mi sobrino; pero esta es la palabra correcta para describir estos casos, aunque suela usarse de forma insultante.  
> 23.- Así es como sumisos atraen a potenciales amantes en esta historia.  
> 24.- Todo esto no es real, sólo una parte más de la trama.  
> 25.- ¿Quién no lo estaría?  
> 26.- Donde estaba escondido el cuerpo de Shizuka.  
> 27.- La apariencia de este Dante es la del anime.  
> 28.- En mi perfil están las direcciones donde podréis encontrar las fotos con las que me he guiado para crear la otra forma de Zero (y dejo dicho que no soy la autora de las ilustraciones).  
> 29.- Con el término pareja me refiero (además de lo obvio) al compañero/a que eligen los demonios para compartir sus largas vidas; algo así como almas gemelas que puede elegir uno mismo.  
> 30.- Para quien no lo sepa, un local de striptease que Dante frecuenta en DMC.  
> 31.- Esta es la diferencia entre sumisos y dominantes: unos pueden quedarse encinta y los otros no. Por si las moscas, recordad que Zero está en celo y que Dante es afectado por ello, luego no hay tiempo de ser gentil con el chico virgen XD; en sus mentes sólo cabe el deseo de desfogarse y nada más.  
> Y aquí termina “Sangre y balas”.  
> Que quede claro que he dejado así las cosas para poder continuar esta historia más adelante, aunque no sé cuándo será eso.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


End file.
